Austin's And Ally's Plans
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: This is a sequel to Austin's Got A Plan, you might want to read it first. Austin and Ally are preparing for parenthood and it won't be easy especially when they're having triplets, on top of that Trish and Dez are going to have a baby too! Rated T incase!
1. Intro To Parenthood

**This is for jamzz, I figured writing a sequel sounded like fun anyway and couldn't resist the idea of writing their transition into parenthood. Now Austin and Ally are on their way to parenthood in a big way! I hope you like it!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and Austin was still sound asleep next to me. He had worked in the studio late last night so I intended to let him sleep. I got up careful not to shake the bed which here lately was becoming a little more difficult since I was five months along in my pregnancy and bigger than a house. I of course, was lucky enough to be pregnant with triplets. I had two words for that wow and ouch! Austin and I were still overjoyed and then we got the news Trish was pregnant now too. We planned a double baby shower and we have been reading books together about what to expect. Yeah, I know Trish reading a book is like a nerd failing a class, impossible, yet she was.

Trish helps out at the Sonic Boom; of course Dez and my dad do a lot now while Austin is at the studio when we work, but Austin always drops in and makes me refrain from carrying anything. Anyways, Trish and I instead of reading our preparing for mine and Austin's wedding because in a month's time is the date and everyone's worried with how big I am at five months I just might go into labor early so they want to do the wedding sooner than we first planned. I was deep in thought about the day and thing here lately that I didn't hear Austin stir as I stepped out of the bedroom. I slowly made my way down the stairs to the kitchen my ankles swollen from my daily activity here lately. It wasn't until I got down the stairs that I felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders and I jumped.

"Ally, baby doll, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up so early?" Austin sighed hugging me from behind his hands resting on the sides of my stomach. "I have to open the shop today. Dad has some errands to run this morning. I got to get some breakfast and get ready. Why don't you go back to bed you've only had three hours of sleep." I turned to him and he kissed me. I laughed as he eagerly knelt down laying his head against my stomach as the babies kicked. "Ouch, that was a strong one." I sighed moving away from Austin as he stood again after kissing my stomach through the soft silk pajamas I wore. I walked into the kitchen with Austin at my heels and I went to get an apple to eat before work. "Ally, I have the day off from the studio. I'll help at the shop and that way you and Trish can take it easy." He insisted and I smiled. "You need rest, I can't ask you to do that." I sat down at the table. "You don't have to. I offered to help." he sat across from me.

I bit into the apple and stood heading back for the bedroom to get ready. Austin followed again "Babe, your ankles are swollen and you are starting to have a hard time going upstairs and downstairs. We're using the guest room from now on and you'll hurt yourself if you're not careful." Austin rambled. "Alright" I paused to rest "Please, just stop fussing. I promise to take the necessary precautions, okay sweetheart." "Thank you, Ally." he said victoriously and I continued to go up the stairs.

* * *

**Austin's POV (Sonic Boom)**

I helped a customer with a trumpet and then walked over to Ally who was sitting on one of the comfy stool chairs we had gotten for the girls during their pregnancies. She smiled stroking her stomach with the tips of her fingers. Trish flipped through the pregnancy books here and there which still shocked me because the only book I've ever seen her read was a magazine. "Are you okay? Do you need anything to drink or eat?" I had gotten used to running around for Ally here lately and so asking her what her wants and needs were became my daily ritual. I love to help her, but when I'm at the studio she rarely calls or goes over to sing with me or give me advice because she's a little big to drive and she doesn't like to ask others for help. I miss spending hour upon hour with her, but she needs a lot of rest now and so I cuddle with her so she can sleep, but we hardly get to converse when I'm away from her all day so I took this opportunity to be with her to day waiting on her hand and foot.

Ally smiled at me "Maybe some ice water, but that's it." Ally didn't get very many cravings and she controlled her mood swings well, and I thanked my lucky stars for that. It made helping Ally easy, but poor Dez was always on edge cause Trish could go off like a ticking time bomb. I nodded "How about you Trish? I'm sure Dez and I can get you girls whatever you need." Ally's dad decided to watch the store while Dez and I tended to the girls for a moment. "Yeah Austin, I want some tacos and a large glass of lemonade. Dez, could you help him without eating it all before you get back?" Trish seemed in an okay mood today as she spoke. "Austin, could you get me a salad and some ice for my swollen ankles?" Ally decided. Dez replied to Trish "Yeah sweetie, I'm not an idiot. Let a kangaroo and a bird get out on accident because of my incredible mind and everyone picks on you." We all laughed and Ally kissed my cheek before we left to get them lunch "Then if it's okay, maybe I can go home for a bit and get some rest. Will you sing your lullaby too?" I agreed and her father nodded as we hurried out the door Dez playing with his gingerbread man Benjamin.

**This is just an opener chapter to ease into the funny, crazy, and other silly things I have planned for the sequel! Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	2. Blackout

**Thanks to jamzie13, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, LoveShipper, and anon for the support! I'm writing another story at this time so I'm working between the two, so sorry if I get behind on updating!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally was silently playing with her hair as she sat at the piano. She was having a little bit of a hard time playing it now because of the size her stomach was at, but she could still play for the most part. She finished tying her hair back and stroked the keys. I watched as she tried to get close enough to the piano to play, but she couldn't get as close as she wanted. I watched as she resigned to playing only the keys that she could without leaning too far in either direction or turning. I stepped over to her as she played and she stared at the keys annoyed. "Ally, what are you doing?" I sat by her and she stopped playing. "It's a bit difficult to play. I can't hit certain notes that I'd like to. I want to write music with you, but it's gonna be harder. I can't even stay up all night like we used to." she frowned. "Don't worry babe, we can always come here and write on our breaks and free time. I forgot to mention that we signed a new band at the studio called Nessa. I have Bertie managing them." I tried good news to cheer her up.

"Austin, It's not only the piano thing bothering me and nice try with the good news." Ally turned toward me. "What else is upsetting you?" I looked at her concerned. "My stomach is pretty big, does it bother you, make you uncomfortable?" she wondered embarrassed. I was surprised by this question, but answered wholeheartedly "No, I don't mind it at all. I think you look beautiful and your stomach looks lovely for carrying triplets." "I exercise I eat healthy, and do what I can to prevent stretch marks or at least lessen the extent of them. I don't want to repulse you." she put her hands on her stomach. I smiled and kissed her "Never could you repulse me." She stood from the bench and sighed "I should get back to work." I followed her out of the room and down the stairs ready to catch her. Ally wobbled on her still swollen ankles as she met Trish at the bottom of the stairs.

Ally held the rail tired just from walking down the small amount of stairs. Trish watched her concerned and I kept an eye on her until she began walking again. "I think that you should sit the rest of the time, Ally" Trish helped her into her seat. "Don't be ridiculous, I'll be fine. Austin, I'll see you later. I love you." she smiled at me. I nodded "Alright, call me if you need anything." She agreed and sent me on my way; little did I know I'd be seeing er sooner than planned.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I had only watched Austin leave and sat down for a few minutes when a customer asked for me to come over and help them with their decision. I got up seeing Trish helping a customer close by while texting Dez. I was moving around showing the customer by pointing to each guitar what was probably the best for him. Then I was breathing a little harder than normal, so I became stationary and was hit with lightheaded, wooziness, and dizziness. I saw Trish look over at me noticing I was wobbling a little and then I blacked out as raised voices alerted others.

**(At The Hospital)**

When I awoke it took me a moment to register what had happened and where I was. I saw Austin first, full of relief as he came in the room with the doctor. Trish I noticed was sitting by the window staring outside until she saw me move. "Hello Ms. Dawson, how are you feeling? Your fiancé got here just as I was coming in so got to meet him officially first." he smiled as Austin moved next to my bed. I saw Trish stand and move toward us "Is it okay if I stay in here too?" "Only if they don't mind." the doctor stared at us. "Of course she can, she's a very close friend." I said and the doctor nodded as Austin approved too.

"What happened to her? I was only told she collapsed." Austin grasped my hand. "We ran test and we found that, she had an anemia spell. In short she doesn't have enough iron so she passed out. A good diet or supplements could do the trick to cure her." the doctor smiled "She's just lucky her friend and a customer caught her before she hurt herself or the babies." Austin looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Ally, that customer was so surprised when he caught you and then he asked for help to turn you to where you'd be lying on your back. He was so freaked that he left soon after we had you safely on the floor." Trish crossed her arms "You gave me a heart attack." I apologized and the doctor said that they were keeping me overnight just in case.

The doctor left the room and then Austin pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear "Ally, you can't be doing so much. You're carrying triplets so you have triple the chances of stuff like this happening. I'm going to have your dad take over at the studio so I can be around to help you until the babies come." I frowned "Austin, I'll be more cautious this time, I don't want to take up your time that needs to go toward the studio." He smiled "It's fine, your dad agreed that it'd be best if you managed anyways. He agreed to take over at the studio pulling full shifts instead of part time so I could take full shifts at the store with you." I sighed and smiled as Trish glared daring me to refuse this arrangement. "Okay, okay, as long as you're not going to get to overly protective." I caved to both of their delights. Then I watched them high five and I rolled my eyes.

**I can't help putting in some drama! I've been working on Austin's lullaby I mentioned in the first chapter very briefly and plan to put it in the story soon, but I just can't decide when to put in…**

**P.S. sorry for my rambling here at the end!**


	3. Wediing Delay And Wedding Dress

**Thanks to my reviewers for all your support! Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting at the counter manning the register because they wouldn't let me do much more than that. I looked across the room and saw Trish painting her nails on one of the benches with a fire red polish. Dez had been working shifts at the studio every other day and the other days he worked in Sonic Boom and today he was nagging at Trish to help customers while she rolled her eyes. I saw a flash of blonde bobbing toward me from the corner of my eye causing me to turn my attention in its direction.

Austin smiled at me leaning over the counter "I have some good and bad news." I eyed him confused "What is it? I wondered. "The good news I got a preacher for our beach wedding, bad news is we have to wait another month. It was the only opening I could get and he was the only preacher I could get." Austin built up a defense. "Austin I'll be seven moths along by then. We were taking a risk just waiting until I was six months along." I became worried. "I know and that's why if he gets any sooner openings he'll call us. I did the best I could." his eyes slid to the magazine I had been thumbing through "A wedding magazine?" He was intrigued. I sighed "Yeah, I'm trying to decide a style of dress and shoe. I think Trish and I will have to take a day to go dress hunting."

Dez snorted hearing the last bit of our conversation as he got closer to us after helping a customer "Trish dress hunting, it would take years. She's so picky that it took her almost two hours to even choose an outfit for work, and that's only for work for dates she takes almost four or more hours." Trish took this chance to throw a closed bottle of nail polish at Dez's back. "I can't help it if I want to look perfect for you or our friends!" she hissed. "Hey Trish, maybe we should go now and let these guys handle things." I smiled grabbing my bag and journal before either could argue. Trish eagerly followed me out of the store ignoring Dez's complaints.

**(At Dress Shop)**

I looked through the racks while Trish pulled dozens of dresses off nearby racks shoving them in my arms. I stared at her and she begged me to try them on. I caved and went into a dressing room I slipped on the first dress it was strapless with a skirt that was short in front and long in back. I quickly changed dresses after I barely stepped out and both of us frowned. The second dress I fell in love with, it was a sleeveless/strapless sweep train chiffon dress and it was half price at only $120. I stepped out of the dressing room to show Trish and she almost jumped up and down in excitement. Then she started getting shoes to match the dress.

We tried low heels and then we found wedding flip-flops that had some heel, but would be easier to walk in on the sand they cost me another $40 plus a $10 dollar veil. The clerk asked if we wanted to have them hold it in case I need to get it refitted. I decided to take it as is considering that if the books were right I wouldn't gain much more. Trish was all excited and she danced with the bags like I would've if I could or had the energy. We had to go back to Sonic Boom soon because I didn't think the boys could handle the store alone.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally came back to the store with Trish at her side and they looked excited. "Austin, I already got my dress and accessories! It was cheaper than I expected and you have a tux fitting for next week!" she giggled. I smiled kissing her as she walked up and then rubbed her stomach gently "Okay, then what do you want to do for the invitations and reception?" She thought a moment "I want a small wedding just close friends and family. The invitations we can decide on together the same day we go cake tasting, when we schedule them. The reception can be at Angelo Alimentare where you proposed and we had our first date." I helped her into her seat and she sighed trying to reach her ankles to rub them. "It sounds perfect to me. Here, let me rub your ankles for you, sweetheart." I sat on the floor easing her shoes off and gently rubbed her ankles one at a time as she groaned in relief.

Dez was fussing with Trish about something or other off to the side, but Ally didn't seem to care she was dosing off from her small adventure to the dress shop. I watched as she set her head on her hand propping herself in a comfortable position as her eyes drooped. I began to sing as her head bobbed.

_**Sleep now, don't worry at all**_

_**Tomorrow will soon call**_

_**So sleep now my baby doll**_

_**Sleep**_

_**Sleep now my baby doll**_

_**Sleep**_

Trish looked at me and murmured "What are you singing?" "I made up a small lullaby. It isn't very good, but Ally likes it and she frequently asks me to sing it to help her sleep. I don't understand why she likes it, but I sing it for her anyways." I said softly. "It's kind of kiddy, someone singing you to sleep." Dez teased. Trish elbowed him in the gut and whispered "Maybe she likes it because you wrote it yourself, and she imagines you'll sing it to the babies at night. Also maybe she just likes hearing you sing." I carefully set Ally's foot down and stood shaking my head "She is something else isn't she." I kissed her forehead and ushered the two away from her so they wouldn't wake her.

Trish stomped on Dez's foot as he began to mess with the drums and told him to do something that didn't involve noise. Dez thought hard for a moment and seeing there weren't any customers decided to pull out cards asking us to play Go Fish. We agreed as long as it was nothing that caused an argument. Of course, halfway through Dez accused Trish of cheating or something and their yelling woke Ally up who got up and separated them confused as to what had happened. I told her the details and she rolled her eyes "Guys, go home for the day and work this out. We have to close after a while, anyways." Our friends left in a huff afraid to defy Ally in her current state. I groaned "Sorry Ally, I thought they'd stay quiet." She laughed "Those two quiet; now there's something I'd like to see." She walked over to the door putting the closed sign into view and locked the door to clean up. I helped her as she moved around the room and we left two hours later after counting the money in the register.

**I have an idea for their cake testing chapter and can't wait to get started on it! Sorry if the lyrics aren't any good!**


	4. Braxton Things

**Thanks to anon, LoveShipper, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, jamzie13, onelifeonedirection, and Ilonieka1!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin promised me we'd do personal vows that we wrote, but I hadn't seen him write anything down and it was just a few weeks until the wedding. I had been writing and scratching things out trying to perfect my vows, but Austin was just as carefree as ever. When I asked him about it he said he had been working on his vows, but only when I wasn't around. I accepted his answer unsure if he was telling you the truth. Now, I sat in my chair writing my vows wit this on my thoughts and then I felt a sharp pain, I groaned my hands on my stomach.

I saw Austin's eyes widen at my look of discomfort and excuse himself from a customer he had been helping. I breathed a heavy sigh as the pain subsided. "What's wrong did your water break? We got to get you to the hospital!" Austin looked panicked as he approached me. "Calm down, Austin. I'm fine it was just some Braxton hicks contractions. It hurt pretty badly though." I smiled and he sighed with relief. "You scared me, I didn't know what to think." he kissed my forehead and hurried back to the customer. I murmured to my stomach "Just a little longer."

I saw Trish struggling with a box and Dez tried to help her which made her annoyed so after several attempts to keep Dez from helping, she finally threw the box toward him. It wasn't the fact that the box was heavy, but the box was oblong and she couldn't hold it without it slipping from her grasp. I watched as Dez stuck his tongue out like a little kid and Trish kicked him in the shin. I laughed and another Braxton hicks contraction hit me I groaned again and stood. The pain was gone seconds later. Austin was eyeing me and I signaled that I was okay. I could tell that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I slid into bed and Ally was asleep already, but suddenly her eyes flashed open staring at me in shock. I looked at her concerned as she sat up pulling the covers off of her. "You know how I was having those Braxton hicks contractions?" she looked at me fearfully "Look there's a little blood." I looked down on the bed sheet as she got up. "We're going to the hospital!" I quickly got up changing. She changed slowly needing my help and I took her to the ER in a flash thankful it was close to the house.

The lady behind the desk looked at me surprised as I arrived at the desk and Ally sat down in a chair. "She's pregnant with twins, she's been having these Braxton hicks things, and now there's blood!" I ambled nervously. The nurse gave me papers and quickly had me fill them out. "Sir, we'll get a doctor for this field to see you as soon as possible. Please wait a moment." She smiled and sent me to sit with Ally. Soon, we were taken to a room with a doctor and he was going over things.

"It's alright, it's not preterm labor, but for the next couple of weeks you're on bed rest with the exception of bathroom use." The doctor ordered. I was relieved and so was Ally though she didn't like the idea of bed rest. "Can't I do chores or something?" Ally groaned. "I'm sorry, you could watch TV, read a book, or something that you can do in bed." The doctor smiled apologetically. "Sweetheart, do this for the babies and us. You want to have our wedding, don't you?" I pulled out the puppy dog stare. "A wedding, when?" the doctor was intrigued. "Today is Sunday, so the end of next week." I calculated in my head. "That's fine, just no fast dancing, and stay hydrated." the doctor decided. I watched Ally fidget and then pout "Fine, this is your entire fault, Austin Moon."

The doctor laughed "You can leave when you're ready; I think you can handle this argument yourself." I shook my head "Okay, I'm sorry for being such a stud." She rolled her eyes mock laughing, "Ha-ha, very funny, now help me up. I get the last laugh anyways, guess who's going to be taking over my shifts and running errands for me." I smiled "I'll do them with pride as long as you follow the doctor's orders." I lifted her onto her feet and she nudged me in the side with her elbow. "You won't be saying that after tomorrow." she warned me. "I can handle it, I'm a pro." I teased. "Yeah, we'll see." She laughed. I smirked "Twenty bucks, I can do the job." Ally laughed "Easy money!" We walked past the doctor and he pointed to a wheelchair. She groaned sitting in it and I pushed her out to the car.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable! I have a pretty good idea how I want the wedding chapter to go so wait and see!**


	5. A Wedding And A Surprise

**Thanks to anon, LoveShipper, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, jamzie13, onelifeonedirection, Ilonieka1, Victoriouslover45698, and auslly411! To auslly411, it is triplets…Austin is an over achiever lol!**

**Ally's POV (Wedding Day)**

Thanks to Trish and Dez, Austin had his bachelor night with Dez while Trish kept me company at home the night before. Now we were in a tent getting ready for one of the biggest days of my life. I did my makeup while Trish put my hair up in a bun making it perfect. I had borrowed pearl earrings from Trish and was wearing my mom's old pearl necklace. Trish finished, adding the tiara and veil. She danced around in her light blue gown trying to help prepare both of us. Then she handed me my blue bouquet of flowers. I stared at her nervously "I'm so nervous, it's taking all my effort not to grab a wad of my hair that you fixed and chew on it."

"You do that girl and your hands will be tied behind your back, now come on. We'll be starting in a minute." Trish playfully scolded me as she helped me up. I groaned as she lowered my veil and my dad came in. "It's time, baby girl." my father bent his arm and I grabbed my dad's arm as he led me toward the opening. I saw a flash of Trish's dress as she began her walk joining Dez at the end of the aisle toward the preacher. Then came my turn and I looked at my dad who was proudly smiling "I want you to know how proud I am of you and I hope that he makes you happy. If he doesn't, I'll deal with him." I laughed and he led me out. It was close to sunset so it was too hot so I wasn't worried about overheating in my dress. I was relieved that I hadn't had any problems today and that I'd soon be married to the man of my dreams.

All too soon, we were standing at the end starting to make our way slowly toward the altar. I wasn't paying attention to the people standing and watching me at all my eyes were on Austin. His smile was ear to ear and he nodded at something Dez said to him. We got to the end and my father lifted my veil kissing my cheek and handing me off to Austin. The preacher spoke "Today we join these two in holy matrimony. Who gives this young woman away?" My father smiled "I do." Then he went and sat down as the preacher started again "I was told that you were exchanging your own written vows. Please, the young man will go first." I returned my attention to Austin and he began to speak as our eyes locked. "Ally, I know I said I was working on my vows for you up until today, but no matter how I wrote them mere written words couldn't do so I'm telling you right out of the top of my head. Ally, ever since the first day we met you've been the light of my life, you may drive me batty, worry me to death, or down right make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, but we are a pair. Without you life just isn't right, we may be opposites, but that is what brought us closer. We completed each other's lives. You're not only my best friend, but the love of my life and I'd be crazy not to have you as my wife." He held my hands smiling his heart melting smile.

I was crying at this point, touched by his words and I laughed through my tears "I don't know how to follow that, but I'll try." Everyone laughed and was crying too. "Austin, when we first met I thought you were annoying and when I got to know you, you had no regard for rules, and you tried to show me how to have fun your way. Every day with you has been adventure and I can't wait to start our new adventures together. I'd love nothing more than you as my husband." I said through tears. The preacher cleared his throat "The rings please." Dez dug in his pants pockets "Hang on." He held up his hand as he checked his jacket pockets "Hang on." We shook our heads and said in unison "Dez!" Dez pulled the rings from his back pocket "Here they are."

Austin took the one for me and I took the one for him. "Do you Austin Moon take Ally Dawson to be your lawful wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Austin smiled "You know I do." He put the ring on my finger. "Do you Ally Dawson take Austin Moon to be your lawful wedded husband?" "Of course, I do!" I slid the ring on his finger. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Austin wiped the tears from my eyes and gently kissed me I clanged to him and whistles erupted from the crowd. We separated laughing and the preacher spoke again "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Everyone raised clapping and whooping with joy. I couldn't take my eyes off of Austin and neither he me.

* * *

**Austin's POV (The Reception) **

Ally looked so amazing and I still couldn't believe she was all mine. We sat side by side while others fast danced and when she threw her bouquet into the crowd off single girls, it was no surprise who caught it. Trish sat nearby smiling while Dez looked so nervous like he wanted to hide. I leaned toward him laughing "Guess you're next buddy." Dez stared wide eyed at his Latina girlfriend and gulped. Ally, wasn't paying attention to the dancing friends and family on the dance floor instead she looked uncomfortable with her hands on her stomach. I became tense "Ally, are you okay?" She smiled reassuringly "Its Braxton hicks contractions, I'm fine now."

Then the DJ played a slow country song "Stealing Cinderella". "It's time for the father daughter dance." the DJ didn't waste any time on a special dance. Her father walked up and Ally hesitantly stood. I watched them dance and listened to the lyrics. I could see how this song was perfect for them and how it really did portray Ally and her dad. Ally had started crying and she smiled at her dad, everyone was taking pictures and tearing up. The song soon ended and the DJ switched CDs he was using.

Then another slow song came on and it was perfect for the wedding day a country song called "When I Said I Do". The DJ spoke into a mic "It's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance." I stepped onto the dance floor and Ally's dad handed her over patting me on the back. "I can't dance, I've told you that a hundred times and you've seen." She whined. "Trust me, just follow my lead. You dance with your father, anyways." I grinned. "Where have I heard that before? By the way my dad is just as bad at dancing as I am that's why I could dance with him." she raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed "I promise not to drop you on the ground or let you get hurt." Ally soon gave in and we were slowly dancing her dress swaying as we moved. Again everyone was crying and taking pictures including Trish and Dez.

Suddenly close to the end of the song Ally froze her eyes widening and I became concerned like everyone else watching off to the sides of the dance floor. "Ally, why'd you stop dancing? What's wrong?" I asked confused. She looked me dead in the eye with a look of realization "Austin, you need to get the car." Her hands slid away from me to her stomach. "Ally, the car, why?" I couldn't make full sentences as my eyes stayed on her stomach now. "Austin, I think my water just broke, that or I just embarrassed myself by wetting myself in public, but I'm sure it was the latter one." she said and I became wide eyed now.

"Get the car, someone where's our car? We have babies on the way!" Everyone stood murmuring and scrambling to us. Her dad was one of the first to our sides "Let's get her to the car together, okay." He was calm and that made me change my reaction to a calmer state, but Ally was still in freak out mode. "Ah dude, look at that puddle so gross!" Dez gasped as we began to walk off. Trish knocked him up beside the head and hurried after us "Ally, we're going to follow you. Come on Dez, don't film that." Trish hit Dez again and then they were following. We got to the car and slid her in the backseat. I got in the driver's seat and her father got in the passenger's seat. "Everything will be okay." I promised. "Whatever just get me to the fucking hospital!" she growled and I started the car stepping on the gas. "What a way to end a wedding reception!" I thought to myself as I sped down the road towards the hospital five minutes away.

**Sorry, I had written so much so I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger, but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**P.S. the songs I named are two of my favorite country songs and if you look them up you'll understand why I chose them by listening to the lyrics! Also sorry again for the cliffhanger!**


	6. Along Came The Triplets

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I won't delay this chapter any longer!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally sat in the bed silently only crying out when she had a contraction for the past three hours. I didn't know what to do, I had read the books a bit, but I was still so nervous. Yes, I was nervous, I was nervous when I proposed, but this was bigger. I'm talking three lives; four if you count Ally was running through my mind. I was pacing and Dez was dancing around Ally's bed with the camera shooting every moment. Trish tried to stop him, but every time she reached for the camera he held it above his head. I pause seeing the annoyance on Ally's face and then she tried to calmly speak.

"Dez let me see the camera. Did you already switch the wedding footage with another tape?" Ally smiled the best she could. "Yeah, I'm glad I brought extra tapes though. They came in handy." Dez handed her the camera without thought. Once it was in her grasp Ally threw it across the room "Don't tape this!" Dez ran to his camcorder "My new camcorder! You monster!" Trish laughed and turned to Ally "That was awesome!" I moved to Ally's side as she had a contraction and then sighed "Austin, can I have some ice, please?" she grabbed my hand. I reacted the only way I knew how with her "Yes, I'll be right back. Mr. Dawson, watch her and keep her relaxed until I get back, please."

"Call me Lester from now on, I will. Your parents will help too." Lester smiled and I nodded hurrying out of the room. I found a nurse and asked for ice, I didn't know what else to do. I quickly receive a glass of ice and returned to the room where Ally was yelling. "Out, get him out, tell him to go home!" she growled. I hurried to her side "What's wrong? Dez, what did you do?" Dez raised his hands acting innocent. "Well, Dez checked the camera and other than a few dings it works great. He then proceeded to fix and zoom on Ally and said she looked like red sumo wrestler. You know how his mind works; he's always talking before thinking it through." Trish laughed as Ally threw her pillow and anything else she could find at him.

"Trish, why don't you take Dez home for the night? We'll call when the time comes." I told Trish and she sighed crossing her arms. "Fine, but you better call or it's your neck. I want to see the babies as soon as she has them." I nodded and she dragged Dez flailing out the door. I walked over to Ally and she sighed taking a piece of ice before I set the cup of ice on the rolling table. I went over and picked up her pillow as our parents watched and called out the door for a new pillow. I set the pillow on the couch and walked back to Ally. "I'm sorry, so sorry everyone!" Ally's mood changed. "We tried to stop you, but you were so angry." her dad laughed "You're so much like your mother."

Ally rolled her eyes as the nurse came in with her new pillow. The nurse quickly left not wanting to bother us until the doctor's next check on Ally. "This is so painful and uncomfortable. I'm exhausted, but I'm too uncomfortable to sleep." She sighed leaning against her pillow putting another piece of ice in her mouth. I pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear "Ally, I'll be here the whole time, I'll help you anyway I can." She smiled and then then my parents stood. "Kid we're going to call it a night. Call us when the time comes as well." They hugged me and said goodnight to Ally before walking out. Ally's dad stood "I'm going to wait in the waiting room so you guys have some alone time." "Thanks dad and don't go too far okay." Ally fidgeted a little. We watched him leave and then I turned to Ally as she played with her cup of ice. "I have a feeling tonight's going to be a long night." She groaned and I laughed softly.

* * *

**Ally's POV (Fourteen Hours Later)**

I was so exhausted and I had broken Austin's hand or at least almost did. I passed out a little after giving birth to our babies and was now waking up after only two hours of sleep since the amazing event. Austin was beaming as I opened my eyes holding one of our triplets. Austin helped me name them before I fell asleep and I had never seen him so proud and happy. "Say hi to mommy, Evan Dawson Moon." Austin handed me our first born. "I still love that you chose his my maiden name for his middle name." I smiled at our son with bleach blond hair, looking exactly like his father. The other two started to cry and Austin carefully picked our other son up walking over to me "Here you go Andrew Dez Moon." I laughed cooing at our other son who now quieted in my arms. Andrew looked like his father too with bleach blonde hair, he was the second born and the two were almost identical, but the difference was in how the two acted. I looked up at Austin who was holding our last born, and unlike her brothers her hair was brown and Austin swears he sees me in her face, but I still see him. They had all been born with a full head of hair.

Everyone had already seen the babies and had left us to be alone enjoying this moment. "Ally, Patricia May Moon looks so much like you." Austin cooed at our daughter taking me from my thought. "Austin, she may have the same color hair, but she has those dimples of yours. Why do you keep saying their full names?" I smiled. "I can't help it; I'm just excited that they're here, our babies. Also, I'm relieved that the paparazzi are being kept at bay so you can rest and not worry about them taking pictures of our kids without consent." Austin kissed Patricia's forehead. We were silent and then the babies began to cry. Austin began to hum and then sing.

_**Sleep now, don't worry at all**_

_**Tomorrow will soon call**_

_**So sleep now baby doll**_

_**Sleep**_

_**Sleep now baby doll**_

_**Sleep**_

The babies fell asleep almost instantly. I murmured "The lullaby you sang me, they seem to enjoy it." Austin walked over and leaned toward me giving me a gentle kiss "I'll only sing that to you and the babies. It's our private, personal song." I nodded "By the way, sorry for yelling at you in the delivery room." Austin smiled "Ally, its fine and my hand has all its feeling back so I'm fine." We stared at our babies in silence enjoying our moment of happiness. Little did we know that it would soon be destroyed by someone from our past.

**I brought the song back and I thought about how the babies would be and I decided that there would be two boys and a girl, and they'd look similar except the boys had a different personality already and the girl similar to her brothers yet a bit different. I thought about in the future how the boys would be protective over their sister. I got really into the thought over them!**

**P.S. sorry for my rambling and I hope you liked it!**


	7. Media Mess

**Thanks to anon, LoveShipper, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, jamzie13, onelifeonedirection, Ilonieka1, Victoriouslover45698, auslly411, and Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite for the support! To Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, I understand and I like fluff too, but I love to add drama to it sometimes; I hope you enjoyed it thus far though! Sorry for the long delay here is my latest chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

We were trying to calm the babies down so we could return to our song writing and decided to turn on the TV to take a break. Austin was flipping through the channels when a news headline caught our eyes and we stopped. The headline read "Moon Triplets, Products Of A One Night Stand With A Millionaire; Ally A Cheater And Carrying Babies Of Another Man?" We were confused until we saw them go to a very familiar guy they were talking to. I froze and hugged the babies closer to me.

"Millionaire Houston Devereaux is here with us to explain his side of this scandalous story." The reporter smiled "Mr. Devereaux, is it true that the triplets were actually fathered by you after a one night stand?" I felt sick to my stomach and angry as he answered. "Honestly, we had been secretly seeing each other and she came to me one day saying she was pregnant. I told her to leave her fiancé for me, but she refused. Sorry Austin, your wife is a liar." Houston stared right at the camera. Austin muted the TV staring at me.

I gasped "Austin, you really don't believe I'd do that do you! Hello, I mean they look like you!" Austin looked in between Evan, Patricia, and Andrew. "To believe this story, the paparazzi must be crazy! Are they that desperate to expose our babies to the world of cameras so soon after they arrived to the world?" I hissed. "Ally, the paparazzi haven't seen the babies, but once they do they'll see who's the fake father! We need to show them our kids." Austin said still eyeing the triplets unsure of the truth. "Austin, I know, but I can see in your eyes the doubt. I can't believe that you'd think that having known me this long! Shall I remind you that he raped me! Whatever let's just get this over with!" I jumped up off the couch toward the front door and he followed now more sure than ever that the kids were his.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I opened the door and the paparazzi sprung on us like fleas. "Is it true; are the babies a product of unfaithfulness with a millionaire?" A reporter roared over the others. "No, in fact if you look at the babies they look like their father, me, Austin Moon." I smiled and the reporters glanced at the babies in our arms as they opened their eyes scared. They got silent as the babies began to cry and we rocked them. "Amazing, the spitting image of their father and mother." Another reporter smiled. "Houston Devereaux, you're a liar and a menace for claiming our kids which our obviously not yours." I smirked and the reporters shrank back embarrassed by their misjudgment of Ally "Now, if you don't mind, you got your story, get off our lawn!" I shut the door and Ally walked away towards the babies' room.

I followed confused and she set the babies in their beds sighing heavily before walking passed me to go to our room. "Babe, what's wrong now?" I set our daughter in her bed and followed her. "Austin, why'd you doubt me earlier? Why would you think after seeing our kids that they weren't yours?" Ally sat on the end of the bed. "I don't know, I just remembered the baby you lost and-" I realized I had mentioned a bit of a touchy subject for her and stopped before going on. "You thought what, that in some twisted way I had developed feelings for that awful person and went to him and did something to ruin our relationship! Are you nuts, that is awful and the baby thing we promised never to speak of again even after we had our own!" she cried out. "I know I'm sorry I even thought it. Please, see it my way too." I moved toward her to give her a hug and comfort her.

"Don't, we've only been married for barely a month and we're in a fight. Maybe we should've waited." she moved away from me. I sat by her on the bed "Ally, I waited three years to ask you, but I wanted to ask you the moment we met. I won't lose you because of something like this argument, fight, or accusation, whatever you want to call it. Please, trust me that I'll believe you from now on." Ally moved toward me kissing my cheek "Austin, you know I love you, but you really need to think before you say something and don't jump to conclusions. Now, did you really mean what you said about marrying me?" She was a little more herself now. I laughed "Of course, I love you more than words can express." I kissed her and she curled up in my lap content and then the babies started crying. We hurried to the baby room like lightning. We were happy again until we got a special visit that wasn't so special.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too bad! I am, again, sorry for the delay! I have been busy and finally got a chance to put this chapter and the last chapter to my Cinderally story!**


	8. Unwanted Past Aquaintance

**Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters! This chapter is again another late chapter sorry!**

**Austin's POV**

I held Andrew while rocking Evan in his baby bed with my foot as Ally changed Patricia. "Ally, we have to get to Sonic Boom and I have to slip on over to the studio to do some things." I sighed and she laughed. "Alright, we're all done. Aren't we, baby girl!" Ally turned to me and I pulled her over to me as she cradled Patricia kissing her. She moved away and sighed "Come on, let's go. Get Evan and I'll grab the diaper bag." She pecked my cheek and walked toward the corner of the room grabbing the diaper bag making sure it was properly stocked.

I watched as she lifted it on to her shoulder one handed as I grabbed Evan. She whined as Patricia grabbed her hair "Ow, what are you doing Patricia?" Ally turned to me as I walked up and she sighed "Ready, to go." I laughed and she opened the door leading the way to the front door. She easily made her way around everything struggling a little with the diaper bag and opened the door a fraction to quickly shut it again. When she turned clearly something had terrified her because she shot away from the door clinging to Patricia tightly. I stepped toward her worried and nudged her in the shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Ally, what's wrong? You act like you've seen a ghost!" I said shocked. "You have no idea." She murmured her eyes wide staring past me at the door as someone knocked now. I handed Evan to her and she snatched him into her arm as if his life depended on it. "I'll answer-" I began and she focused on me. "Don't answer the door, please! I can't, see that face again!" she begged me. I knew of only one person in the past that could have made her cringe like that. I walked over to the door anger replacing concern and opened the door to confront Ally's tormenter since she was eighteen.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I screamed and the babies wailed surprised by the loud noise. Austin turned to me surprised the door already open and then we heard a chuckle. "I think she remembers me, anyways I came to confront you and your goodie-goodie wife." Houston growled. Austin turned back to the young millionaire in the doorway. "Why are you here? Get off our porch and go home to your mansion!" Austin stepped toward him holding Andrew away from our wailing son. "About that, my family cut me off thanks to your wife's reluctance to admit we have a kid together and that you made me look like a total fool. Speaking of which, where is our child Ally?" Houston stepped into the house knocking Austin back a little.

"W-We don't have one, I thought you knew," I turned away from him. Houston stomped toward me agitated "I know the triplets aren't mine, but I figured I could coax you out and finally meet my kid and make you look like the bad mother you are!" I rocked myself causing the babies to be rocked and they quieted "We don't have a child together!" I heard Austin's jaw clench "Get out before I throw you out and call the cops!" Houston ignored him and soon he swung me around to face him gripping my shoulders tightly. "Wench, what did you do with our kid?" he shouted "Did you take our kid to an adoption agency?" I flinched and shrank away trying to free myself from his painful grip.

"No, she didn't and if you don't let go of my wife, get away from our babies, and stop calling her things; I'll see to it that you're dragged out of here on a stretcher!" Austin warned. "You bastard, you made her get an abortion!" he turned on Austin. "I would never do that, I only support her decisions!" Austin glared at Houston. Houston turned to me again "You murdering whore! You had an abortion willingly?" I cried out with tears falling down my face "No, I could never do that! It's cruel and horrible! I h-had a miscarriage you dickhead!" the babies began to cry again and Houston stepped back releasing me and then slapped me across the face. "You liar, where is our kid?" Houston raised his hand again to strike me another time.

I closed my eyes scared, but the blow never came. I opened my eyes quickly as I heard Austin's voice close to me "Touch her or call her a whore again or you'll die, got that!" Austin had a hold of Houston's wrist. "What did you do to our kid?" Houston glared at me. "I told you the t-truth!" I was crying again. Houston lunged at me, but Austin pulled him back "Leave peacefully; we'll forget this ever happened." Austin tried to use a calmer voice. "I was almost free; I was almost living the dream!" Houston punched Austin in the gut "That kid was my ticket to an easy life; a life of riches and fame! You let my dream die and now I'm stuck with my lunatic fiancé with her delusions of our happiness together!"

Houston walked over to the door and turned to us "You aren't worth fighting! The joy I take from seeing you again Ally is the fact that I was your first and that it kills both of you to know that fact. Especially, how it happened, where, and Ally, you asked for it!" I stared wide eyed at him disgusted and spoke up "How did I ask for it! I thought you wanted to talk back then and make amends, not such a horrid thing like that!" Houston snickered "You were easy prey, vulnerable, you let me in!" Austin began to move toward him when the door swung open knocking Houston to the floor.

"Dude, you should see the paparazzi swarming the lawn!" Dez bounded through the door and then saw what he had done "My bad, you might wanna ice that. I think he's knocked out." Austin shook his head "Where are the police?" I looked at him shocked. He sighed "While Houston was too outraged to notice I dialed Dez in my pocket. He heard the whole thing and was supposed to get the police." "I called them; they just arrived Trish stepped in the door huffing "Why do I miss all the good stuff?" Then she kicked Houston in the side "What happened to him?" "Dez knocked him out with the door." I sighed and the police came in picking Houston up off the floor a second later.

Then Trish pulled on Dez's arm "I guess you are good for some things!" Dez smiled and then realized what she said "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Austin quieted them "The babies need some sleep this ordeal has wiped them out." I looked at Patricia and Evan that had quieted again slowly drifting to sleep. "Ma, am your cheek, can we have an explanation of what happened here?" an officer pulled me and Austin aside as the other officers dragged Houston out. I leaned into Austin and he winced a little, but wrapped his free arm around my waist. I wanted to get the explanation over with because I was still overwhelmed by it all and Austin could tell this so he explained everything the best he could so that the office would be gone sooner. I just wanted this moment of freedom of drama to last, like that is possible.

**I know I kept you waiting, but I hope all of you enjoyed it and I am writing a new story while I'm writing this one called "Princess Ally To Swan" it is a crossover of "Swan Princess" and "Austin & Ally"!**

**P.S. I again am super sorry for the lateness and my rambling!**


	9. Kitty Cat

**Thanks to anon, LoveShipper, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, jamzie13, onelifeonedirection, Ilonieka1, Victoriouslover45698, auslly411, CountryCutie45, Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite, and queenc1 for all the support!**

**Ally's POV**

I walked into Sonic Boom with the babies in their stroller as Austin followed with the diaper bag. I saw a kitten in Trish's arms and smiled "What a cute kitty cat is it yours?" Trish nodded "Yeah, Dez got it for me the other day!" She stroked the fur of the calico kitten and then I heard a meow from behind me. Trish was already cracking up at this point when I turned to see Austin on all fours licking his "paw". I groaned "Oops, I didn't mean to do that." Then Trish laughed "Leave him like that for a bit, it's funny."

Austin to my surprise licked Evan on the cheek and he giggled pulling on Austin's hair. Then Austin jumped up on one of the benches and curled up watching me. I turned to Trish who was laughing so hard she almost dropped her kitten and sighed "I couldn't do that. I should set him right." I turned and before I could say the trigger word a man walked up asking for help. I had Trish watch the kids a moment and the man asked about violins. I pointed to an electric violin explaining the difference from a traditional one and he nodded his head.

The man smiled "For just having triplets not too long ago you look nice. It's almost as if you didn't gain any weight." The man had started to compliment me. "Thank you, anyways these are my favorite. You just can't get the same noise from an electric." I went on. There was a low hiss from behind us as the young man got closer while listening and I made some effort to move away. "We have almost any color and repairs are free for the first month after you buy it. Do you know what you want?" I glanced at him and the man was an inch away. "Yes." Was all the man said and then there was another hiss, this time more feral.

Suddenly, Austin was between us and hissing and pawing at the customer warning him to stay away. The man jumped back shocked by Austin's strange behavior and he looked at me for some help. Austin crouched as if to spring on the customer and the customer held his hands up acting innocent. Austin shimmied a little readying himself for his pounce and I quickly said "Kitty cat." I watched as Austin righted himself and looked confused as the customer hurried out of the store. Trish was laughing so hard she had to hold onto one of the chair arms to keep from falling out. I shook my head relieved he didn't attack the customer.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I turned to Ally and she had a look of relief and surprise. I scratched my head "What happened? You look like you dodged a bullet." I watched as she stepped toward me ruffling my hair "You know jealousy fits aren't good when I'm working especially in your hypnotized state." I stared at her wide eyed "What did I do?" I heard Trish trying to catch her breath after a huge laughing fit. "Y-you l-licked y-your son a-and then a-almost a-attack-cked a-a custo-m-mer that w-was hi-hitting o-on A-Ally!" she giggled as Ally shook her head. "What was he doing that I didn't like?" I wondered. "He was complimenting me and he kept trying to scoot close to me. I was doing my best to keep distance between us when you nearly attacked him." She walked toward the counter.

I smirked "Serves him right then." Ally looked at me "A little jealous of guys staring at me. You know that I only love you, right?" She knelt down unbuckling the kids from their stroller and putting them in the play pen by the counter. "I know because you're wearing this ring, we have these kids, and we share our lives together." I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laughed "That and the fact that I am uncontrollably, deeply in love with you." I smiled "I guess I just want you all to myself." I murmured in her ear. Then we jumped apart as Dez came barreling in with someone following him.

"Hey guys, look who I ran into! It's been like three or four years since we've seen him!" Dez said excitedly. Then we realized who had followed Dez in and we stood in shock unsure what to say or do. I looked at Ally who I knew was replaying the last time she saw him over and over again in her head. The drama of that night and what we went through was clearly going through her mind as she stepped back blocking his gaze from lying on the triplets. I moved beside her and Dez hurried over to Trish leaving us alone with the man that was once Ally's crush. What would happen next I was unsure of, but I knew that both of us weren't excited to see him and this was going to end interestingly.

**A small cliffhanger, but you can guess who it is and if you read the first story you know why they aren't too happy to see this particular person. Well, hope you are excited for the next chapter!**


	10. Kitty Cat Austin, Not Again!

**Thanks for the support from all my reviewers! I know some of you don't like the drama and I'll try to ease up a bit on it, but drama is what I'm good at and bits of humor. I hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

**Austin's POV**

I watched as Ally calmed herself even though everyone could see she was still nervous. I glanced back over at the young man as he held out his hand. "Truce, I went a bit far back then and I cowardly ran off. I'm back on town for the next couple of days on business with my girlfriend. I just came to say "hi" and apologize. I also, want to thank you for inviting me to your engagement set up awhile back." Dallas smiled. I took his hand unsure what else to do "No problem; if you don't mind, don't bring up those events. Ally, still has nightmares over them." I wrapped my arm around Ally as she shuttered.

"Ally, it's nice to see you again and might I say Mother Nature treated you well." Dallas admired Ally's thin figure after her birth of triplets and it annoyed me. "Hey Dallas, long time no see. Dez said you were back, but I just couldn't believe it!" Trish bounded up as if she was greeting a real close friend. "Yeah, I see that you're pregnant now." His eyes lingered on Trish's stomach before returning to look her in the eyes. De pulled her toward him and Trish pushed away "He was striking up conversation, not hitting on me you wackadoodle." Ally stepped forward removing my arm "I don't like what you did to Austin, it almost destroyed me. I can't act like things haven't changed between us in the past years and I can't let what you did go, but I can promise this that I won't call the authorities and I won't as friendly with you as I used to be."

Dallas nodded "Thank you, I can't ask for anything more than that, I deserve much worse I admit." "Is there any other reason you came?" I watched as his gaze slid to the triplets. "Actually, I'm in town on a case that was taken here to the guy's home town. I can't reveal details, but it'll be on the news soon." I rolled my eyes "No, I meant in the store talking to us." Dez smacked his own forehead "Duh, I forgot to tell you he had this thing that, he'll tell you. I can't quite remember what he said." Dallas sighed "I was wondering if while I'm in town you'd like to sue that guy in the news that you met after I left or something. Here's my card, call me if you want to go ahead through it." I took the card as Ally merely stared at him leaning into me.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Dallas was standing in front of me as if he hadn't stabbed Austin and that it was like any other day. I had leaned into Austin when Dallas held his card out to me still apprehensive. After Austin took the card he quickly moved his arm back to his side. Trish turned to Dez "You were smart to bring him here. Oh, I got something to tell you earlier Ally said "kitty cat" and-" All of a sudden we heard a "meow" and I looked up at Austin who was licking his "paw" again. Dallas looked at us funny as Trish laughed, Austin in his cat hypnotism began to purr, and Dez smirked.

"Trish, that isn't funny!" I groaned and Dallas was still staring confused. "Dude, I should hypnotize Dallas next!" Dez got a glint in his eyes. "Wait, he's hypnotized? I thought he'd just gone nutty." Dallas stared at Austin briefly before looking back at me. "Ally, can I see the triplets? I saw them briefly on TV and hoped to get glimpse of them. Of course, I won't touch them." Dallas changed the subject as Austin nuzzled his head against my arm and then my head purring. "I don't know if that's a good idea, I need to change Austin back." I was hesitant on this new subject. Dallas looked at Austin who had now began to knead my arm like a happy cat and I began to say the trigger words, but Trish spoke up.

"Ally, Andrew just threw up." Trish pointed in the play pen. I turned knocking Austin from me and he hopped on the counter watching curiously as I picked Andrew up. "Whoa, it's like gross." Dez said his nose wrinkling "Trish, that's all you when our kid arrives." Trish and Dez began to argue about responsibilities, I know them being responsible is impossible so guess who'll be babysitting a lot. I heard a growling hiss as I began to clean Andrew up and I glanced from the corner of my eye to see Dallas next to me looking in the play pen at the other two. Dallas had looked up at Austin to see him poised to jump and I saw both Trish and Dez stop bickering behind him and start laughing at what was going on.

Austin was waiting to spring as Dallas backed up. I set Andrew back in the play pen and called to Austin. He turned to me his mood lightening a little. Dez gasped as he held back a fit of laughter "This is so great! I can use this in our next video!" I rolled my eyes at him and before I could say the trigger words, I was caught off guard by Austin pouncing on me. I fell backward protecting my head as I hit the floor and Austin curled up on my abdomen eyeing Dallas letting out low growling hiss sounds. Dallas backed up some more "I'll see you guys later, this is too weird!" Dallas left quickly and I groaned "kitty cat."

Trish was being supported by Dez at this point as she laughed and Dez was laughing wildly as Austin came back to reality and looked around confused. Trish's and Dez's eye were watering from laughing so hard as I coughed "You can get off me now." Austin jumped up as if he got shocked by lightning and then helped me up. "Where's Dallas? You scared him off like the customer. First, you jumped on me though." I sighed and he raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"I-It was s-so g-great D-all-llas h-had l-looked a-at you-your k-kid an-and you w-went bisser-k." Trish laughed as Dez fell to the floor unable to stop laughing. Austin looked at me "Are you okay, and are the kids okay?" Austin looked in the pen. "I see, Andrew spit up. No wonder you guys were looking in at them. "Dude, y-you were o-on th-the c-counter, a-all ov-over A-ally, a-and you p-practically d-dived o-on h-her!" Dez gasped. Austin sighed "What happened? Could you tell me a little clearer why it's so funny?" I shook my head "I'll tell you later once these two knuckleheads calm down and what not. It was pretty interesting." Austin groaned in embarrassment knowing he went overboard somehow which only made the other two laugh harder.

**Kitty Cat Austin attacks again! I love when Austin is hypnotized he does crazy things! I had to admit I lessened the drama for more humor for some of you in this one because I felt like I needed a bit more humor since I had put a bit of drama in the story the past couple of chapters.**

**P.S. sorry for the rambling**


	11. Sick Day

**Thanks to anon, LoveShipper, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, jamzie13, onelifeonedirection, Ilonieka1, Victoriouslover45698, auslly411, CountryCutie45, Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite, and queenc1 for the support!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I heard Austin jump out of bed as I fled. I heard him knock on the door as I flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor before answering "What do you need, Austin?" I groaned and Austin opened the door. "Babe, are you okay?" he walked over kneeling by me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as it cramped painfully as if it had been tied in knots. I lied down on the cool linoleum and he touched my forehead. "You're burning up!"

I sarcastically replied "Obviously, why else would I be lying on the floor?" Austin sighed "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" I cried out "The floor feels so nice and I hurt too much to move." Austin stroked my hair "Do you want a pillow and a cover or a glass of water?" I touched his hand "A pillow would be great." He left my side for a second and returned with a pillow and he helped me place it under my head.

Then the baby monitor came to life as the babies cried. I started to sit up and Austin stopped me. I've got them. I'll call Dez and Trish as well. Trish can help with the kids while Dez works with your dad at the shop. I merely groaned and moved toward the toilet again. Austin disappeared as the wails grew louder through the monitor. I got up weakly and then fell over due to a dizzy spell. I knocked some stuff off the sink as I fell and tried to catch myself.

I stared at the floor on my hands and feet now. I heard running and Austin sped through the door. "Are you okay?" he quickly moved to my side. "Yeah, I got real dizzy as I tried to stand and it was like there was no up, down left, or right it was just a spinning mess." I groaned feeling nauseous again "Go to the babies. I'll be fine." "Alright, but don't try standing until you're sure you can stand." He begged me. I nodded and went back to my pillow on the bathroom floor. I curled up soon falling asleep.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I called Lester first, so he knew his daughter wouldn't be in. "Austin, what a surprise to have you call! Usually, you just walk in after work. What can I do for my son in-law?" I explained what was going on and Lester agreed it was best for Ally to stay put. "If possible, if she'll eat, make her bland foods that are easily digestible like saltine crackers, eggs, gelatin, or just give her water to sip on. She should be able to at least keep one of those down at least." I thanked him and hung up dialing the next number.

Trish picked up on the third ring "Talk to me." I sighed "Trish, we need your help at the house. If Dez could work at Sonic Boom, that'd be great." I had her full attention now and she spoke quickly. "Is it you or Ally? What did you do to her? Is it the kids because if it is, shame on you." she rambled. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see "It's Ally, she's got a stomach bug and she already fell due to a dizzy spell." I could already hear the ignition starting and Dez asking questions as she replied "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I set Patricia down all babies had been changed and I had to start on their bottles. We wanted to wait to use formula because we had been told a mother's milk had certain things to help with the babies developing immune and other systems. Unfortunately, Ally was sick and we didn't have any bottles already made to heat so it was time for the formula. I found it easily, but was unsure what to do next.

I heard the door in the front all open and close and Trish barged into the kitchen seeing me covered in baby formula and she sighed grabbing everything from me. "I'll take care of the babies go clean up and you can check on them later just take care of Ally." she shooed me away. I walked out of the room and hurried to the bedroom for a clean shirt that didn't have baby formula or anything else.

I decided to check on Ally and she was asleep in a ball on the icy bathroom floor. I went back to the bed and pulled the through off the end of the bed to put over Ally. I knelt by her tucking the cover around her and moved her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes slightly "Austin?" I murmured lying down next to her "What, baby doll?" "I'm thirsty." she sighed. I smiled "Okay, I'll get you a glass of water." I leaned over to kiss her and she pushed me away. "Not today, you'll be sick too." Ally smiled weakly. I smirked "I don't care." I pulled her gently toward me and kissed her.

Then I got up and went to get her a drink in the kitchen. Trish turned toward me and I smiled "How's the babies?" Trish rolled her eyes "They're fine, I've just got the bottles done and they've quieted. Anyways, how is our little Ally?" "Well, she is pretty weak and I found her asleep on the bathroom floor. She wants a drink of water; if this flu keeps up she'll be pretty dehydrated." I grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "I spoke to Dez he said that the store will be okay with just the two of them today since it's a week day." I nodded as I filled the glass with water making sure it wasn't too cold "Thanks Trish, for everything." She gave me a thumbs up and sent me on my way.

When I got back to the room Ally was slumped over the toilet. Her hair held back by one hand. I set the glass on the counter of the bathroom sink brushing Ally's hand away from her hair and puling it all back for her so she didn't have to. Then she sat back and she asked for the water. I handed it to her "Don't guzzle it down, take sips so that you can hold it down." I warned her. She took a sip and groaned "I want to drink it all down, but I know you're right." Suddenly, she passed out the glass sliding from her hand and landing the cover the water spilling everywhere, the glass luckily not broken and all over her. I caught her head as she fell back just in time to keep her from getting hurt. I had to get her to the hospital and make sure she was okay!

**I know I ended the chapter dramatically, but stomach flu does cause people to dehydrate dramatically. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	12. Hospital & Resolve To Confront The Past

**Thanks to my reviewers for their continuous support! Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise and when I opened my eyes panic filled me. I saw Austin asleep leaning over the bed his hand holding mine. I squeezed his hand murmured to him "Austin, Austin, why am I in the hospital?" He woke up yawning and looked at me "Ally, did you rest well?" Then his eyes glinted with the realization I was awake "Ally, baby, you blacked out in the bathroom! You were so dehydrated, so fast! They put you on an IV to rehydrate you and I was so worried!" He kissed my hands, my forehead, and then brushed his lips against mine.

Austin lingered a bit and then he pulled back a little. I smiled "I'm sorry for worrying you. I feel much better today." He smiled hugging me "I'll get the doctor." "Wait, where are the babies?" I became concerned that they weren't with us. "Your dad has them and he calls every hour. I made him promise to call for your sake." Austin explained. "I sighed with relief "Thank you, sweetheart." He nodded and left the room to return seconds later beaming with relief and happiness.

I watched as the doctor came in behind him moments later. "Mrs. Moon, It's good to see you in better health. Yesterday you dehydrated so fast. We're going to keep you another day just to be safe and sure that you'll be okay. How are you feeling today?" the doctor came to my side checking the monitor and checking my blood pressure. "I'm much better, but still shaky and slightly nauseous." The doctor nodded "Sounds normal and would you like something to eat?" I smiled "I'm not hungry, but maybe something to drink." The doctor jotted something down on his clipboard "Are you sure you don't want soup and crackers or something?" "No, I just want a glass of water please." I smiled trying to get comfortable. "Alright, a nurse will be in soon with a glass of water for you." the doctor smiled and left the room without another word.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I watched Ally as she sipped on her water and looked out the window uninterested in the TV. I had looked several times toward the window, but saw nothing of interest. "Ally, what are you looking at?" I finally asked. She smiled at me "I was watching a plane as it flew by outside." I sighed "Oh, you seemed out of it. Is there something on your mind?" Ally looked at the TV now "I was thinking that while Dallas is in town we should talk to him about that time." I sat surprised, but she was right. We had avoided the details of that night for too long. "Okay, once you're better and you have an appetite again." I promised.

"I have to admit seeing him the other day was a little off setting, but I can't fear him. He only acted out like that once." Ally glanced at me. "Yes, but then there is the chance he could do something like it again to someone else. It depends on the history of attitude." I doubted, but at her look comforted her "Of course, people change all the time. He will be just the same as he was when he worked at the cellphone cart." Ally relaxed and grabbed my hand "Austin, are you going to be your protective "stay ten feet away" self? You don't seem enthused about going to talk to him."

I shrugged "That all depends on how he acts around you." She laughed "Don't worry, I'm in love with you and I have kids with you. You are my one and only; is that not enough?" I hugged her "I know and it is enough, but I'm still not completely trusting of him." She yawned and I released her "Call dad for me to check on the kids if he doesn't call soon. I think I'm going to take a nap." I kissed her forehead "Alright sleep well." If we were going to talk to him I had to call Dallas and set up a get together. I just hoped Ally was completely sure about this decision.

**I know it's shorter than I usually write, but I have a small writer's block. It should clear up once I write my chapter for my other story and I deal with some stuff, sorry for the wait!**


	13. Closure

**Thanks to anon, LoveShipper, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, jamzie13, onelifeonedirection, Ilonieka1, Victoriouslover45698, auslly411, CountryCutie45, Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite, queenc1, and horsegal523 for all the support and reviews!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally pushed the stroller as I lagged behind trying to prolong the trip to meet Dallas at the food court in the mall. "Austin, I know you want my dad to watch the kids, but do you really think Dallas would try anything?" she turned to see me feet behind looking at all the shops we passed briefly. "Hey, are you honestly trying to stall." she waited for me. "I may have invited him to the surprise proposal, but I still am not a hundred percent okay with him." I sighed.

Ally grabbed my hand and smiled "Come on, afterwards we can go for a stroll on the beach while my dad watches the kids again." I grinned excitedly; we would have some alone time, not filled with drama, to enjoy ourselves. She saw that I had registered this and then turned to push the stroller and continue walking to the food court around the corner. I followed my mind on our alone time to keep the task ahead of me less of a bother.

Then I saw him sitting at the table going through paperwork his eyes glued to what he was reading. Then he caught the movement of us coming toward him and he quickly shut the file. Ally became hesitant and then looked over at me, who was still thinking of later on, and relaxed. "Hey, you guys you're the picture perfect family. Sit down, please." Dallas greeted us. Ally and I took a seat on the other side of the table from him with the kids closer to us. I was brought down from my cloud of happiness and was watching all of his movements as he began to speak again.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, Austin called saying you wanted to talk about that night on the beach. What do you want to know?" Dallas pushed a file under his laptop. "Why did you have a knife, why fight at all? It sounds so childish." I wondered and saw his eyes flick to Austin. "Didn't Austin tell you?" he locked eyes with Austin who gave him a look of innocence. "About what?" I looked between them and Austin ran his hand through his hair scratching his head. "At first I was trying to set you up together after you rejected me. We decided this fight; I had planned to beat him up good and scare him before telling him to treat you well or I'd beat him up for you. The knife wasn't supposed to hit him and I was an idiot for bringing it." Dallas sighed.

I glanced at Austin and he made faces at the babies to distract me. I rolled my eyes and frowned "The whole knife thing wasn't supposed to happen?" Dallas shrugged "I mean, of course it was, but not like that. You see, you distracted him at the last second and he moved into my swing. The thing is he was more worried about you than the fight with the way you called him. I was more worried about making myself feel better about you two." I saw Austin glare as Dallas's hand touched mine on the table. I gave him a warning look and he relaxed a little.

"Dallas, it was my fault for calling out to the both of you, but you could've killed him." I moved my hand away gently which pleased Austin. "Anyways, we said no weapons." Austin chimed in. Dallas leaned back in his chair. "I know, after I left I began to see a psychologist and talked about everything. I went over every detail with my psychologist for a year after that and I still see them. We've talked about my anger. I'm relieved to tell you that I'm a hundred percent better than back then." He looked between us "Also, I promise that this guy that hurt you worse than I did gets what he deserves. I want to make it up to you and I've dug up a past of issues with this guy. I can't stay much longer, but it was nice to get everything off my chest. By the way, that scene on the beach that you guys made when I disappeared was worth the effort, bye."

For the first time since we sat down I saw Austin smile and he shook Dallas's hand "Listen, don't be a stranger and I hope that you succeed in you endeavors." I smiled with relief "Bye." We watched Dallas leave. Our past was put to rest and our future, well who knew. All I knew was I had a family and my husband is my best friend that would always be there for me, that he would do anything to make me happy. I turned to Austin and he gave me an innocent look "I really wanted to tell you, but-" I cut him off "Actually, it's okay, it's the past. I have something that I should tell you." I smiled eagerly at him.

Austin stared at me confused. "I've been pretty emotional about certain things like Dallas reappearing and my nerves getting to me. I begged the doctor not to tell you after I woke up and you went to get a drink the other day because I was shocked and wanted to tell you." I played with my hair. "You aren't dying are you?" he became nervous and worried. "No, I haven't even told Trish this. I wanted you to know first." I sighed glancing at the babies asleep in their stroller. "Please, tell me Ally. I'm going crazy over here, babe." Austin blurted out. I locked eyes with him and finally told him "I'm pregnant again." Austin stared at me surprised "You're trying to freak me out, that isn't funny."

I shook my head "Austin, I'm telling you the truth. Since when have I ever been able to lie?" He was at a loss for words. I watched as he looked at our triplets and tried to coherently speak "The babies, just had, not possible." Austin spoke in fragments. "I know, but the weeks after giving birth is one of the easiest times to get pregnant the doctor said." I explained. "I, we have, what?" he was in complete shock. I stood grabbing the stroller and he stopped me. "No, I have the stroller. It's not a good idea for you to be doing something like this in your condition." he snapped to his senses "Another Moon on the way, I am so going to be father of the year?" I laughed "Imagine, what everyone else will say. I haven't even told my dad." Austin wrapped an arm around me "Your dad will think we're crazy and looks like we'll have to expand the business in order to make more money." I kissed him "You really are the best, you know that." He kicked his foot in to the air a little acting all bashful "I know, I'm a nice guy." We laughed and strolled to the store in bliss. Our life together was about to get even more hectic, but that is the future and that hasn't been written yet.

**I didn't plan to make this the last chapter, but it was about closure of the past and I decided this would be a great chapter to close the story on with a special twist of mine! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
